I'm yours!
by Paula Nevada
Summary: Sikap Neji yang lain dari biasanya membuat Sasuke khawatir. Tanpa dia sadari, hal itu telah membuatnya dengan mudah masuk perangkap Neji. "Aku sudah lama menunggu untuk menyentuhmu seperti ini, Sasuke," LEMON! YAOI! Don't like don't read! Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm yours!**

By. Paula Nevada

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : M for mature content!

Pair : NejiSasu

Genre : Romance.

Summary : Sikap Neji yang lain dari biasanya membuat Sasuke khawatir. Tanpa dia sadari, hal itu telah membuatnya dengan mudah masuk perangkap Neji. "Aku sudah lama menunggu untuk menyentuhmu seperti ini, Sasuke," Warning! LEMON! YAOI! Don't like don't read! Twoshot!

.

Rated M pertama untuk yaoi. Entahlah, aku harap ini sedikit lebih baik. Let's enjoy it!

====000====

"Kau sudah sampai nomor berapa?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning yang kini sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamar kostnya.

"Delapan," jawab laki-laki di sebelah pemuda berambut kuning tadi.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di dalam kamar kost pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Haaaah~ aku bosan. Kau saja yang mengerjakan. Aku mau tidur," kata pemuda berambut kuning tadi sambil menguap dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Sementara laki-laki di depannya masih terus berkutat dengan soal-soal statistika yang belum selesai dia kerjakan.

"Sudah ku duga, kau pasti tidak niat mengerjakannya," dengus laki-laki berambut raven itu.

"Haha, jangan kesal begitu, Sasuke. Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu datang kemari sekarang. Kau sendiri yang minta mengerjakan tugas kelompok di kostku. Padahal sekarang aku kan sedang malas,"

"Cih, kapan kau tidak malas, Naruto?" sindir laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi sindiran Sasuke. Perlahan dia menyamankan diri di atas ranjangnya dan bersiap untuk tertidur.

Kamar kost Naruto sama seperti kamar kost pada umumnya. Kamar ini ditempati oleh dua orang. Ada dua ranjang kecil ukuran single di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri kamar. Di tengah-tengah kedua ranjang itu ada dua buah meja belajar yang berjejer. Lalu diantara kedua ranjang itu diberi karpet besar yang digunakan untuk duduk saat ada tamu. Disitulah Sasuke sekarang. Duduk di atas karpet dan terus menulis angka-angka yang menunjukan kalau dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya.

Brakk!

Pintu kamar kos Naruto dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu dimana seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu itu kini sedang berdiri mematung melihat Sasuke.

"Ada tamu rupanya," kata pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas karpet.

Pemuda itu bernama Hyuuga Neji, teman sekamar Naruto. Dari pakaian yang dia kenakan sekarang, sepertinya dia baru saja pulang kuliah.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Neji sambil tetap melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

Naruto bukannya tidak menyadari itu. Dia tahu kalau teman sekamarnya ini tertarik pada sahabatnya. Hanya saja dia tidak yakin apakah Neji benar-benar serius pada Sasuke atau hanya sekedar 'menginginkannya' saja.

"Naruto, pinjam penggaris. Aku lupa bawa," Sasuke bicara sambil tetap menatap soal-soal di depannya. Sasuke bukannya terlalu serius, tetapi dia hanya menghindari untuk bertatapan dengan Neji. Karena bagaimanapun juga, setiap mata perak itu menatapnya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia sendiri sudah lama mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Hanya saja dia takut untuk menunjukan perasaannya pada laki-laki itu. Karena dari yang dia ketahui, Neji sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih.

"Di rak buku kecil di samping meja belajar, ambil saja sendiri," kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kini dia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Sementara Neji kini juga tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya menatap Sasuke yang kini berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sasuke melihat rak buku kecil di sebelah meja belajar milik Naruto. Letak penggaris itu berada di rak paling bawah, yang menyebabkan Sasuke merangkak dari tempat duduknya tadi ke arah rak buku yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Perlahan dia mengambil penggaris itu dengan posisinya yang masih menungging.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, hal itu membuat Neji dan Naruto sedikit menahan nafas melihat posisi Sasuke sekarang. Mereka berdua menelan ludah melihat lekuk tubuh Sasuke dihadapan mereka yang kini sepeti sengaja memamerkan bentuk pantatnya yang indah.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan polosnya tanpa merubah posisinya tadi.

'Damn it! Kau sengaja menggodaku, Uchiha?' teriak Neji dalam hati.

'Tahan Naruto. Ingat! Dia bukan Gaara yang bisa kau serang kapan saja,' jerit Naruto dalam hati untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Perlahan Sasuke duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula sambil menatap kembali tugasnya yang masih belum selesai.

"Aku mandi dulu," kata Neji sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Kamar kost ini memang dilengkapi fasilitas kamar mandi dalam kamar. Sehingga mahasiswa yang kost di sini tidak perlu berebut untuk mandi.

"Sudah sampai nomer berapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Dua puluh empat," jawab Sasuke.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam, sampai perlahan mereka berdua mendengar suara desahan dari arah kamar mandi. Suara desahan yang sangat pelan. Hampir tak terdengar karena bunyi pancuran air keran yang dinyalakan.

Namun tiba-tiba suara itu berubah menjadi seperti seseorang yang menjerit frustasi. "Aaaaargh!"

Sasuke berhenti menulis. Dia tahu kalau yang baru saja berteriak tertahan di dalam kamar mandi adalah Neji.

"Neji-san kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih dengan tampang polosnya.

"Egh!" Naruto agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Err.. sepertinya dia sedang 'rindu' dengan kekasihnya," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Wajah Sasuke menunjukan kalau dia seperti tidak suka dengan yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Emm, kekasih Neji-san itu, orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke yang memang dari dulu penasaran pada kekasih Neji.

"Entahlah. Dia sering berganti-ganti pasangan sampai aku lupa kekasihnya itu siapa saja," kata Naruto yang mulai menyadari satu hal.

Wajah Sasuke kembali terlihat kesal.

"Tapi sepertinya beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia putus dengan kekasihnya," lanjut Naruto.

"Benarkah?" wajah Sasuke terlihat senang mendengarnya.

Naruto menyeringai. Dia sudah bisa menebak kalau sahabatnya ini menyukai teman sekamarnya.

"Ya. Benar. Tanya saja pada Neji kalau kau tidak percaya,"

Sasuke terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin dia menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Neji, sementara melihat wajahnya pun dia tak mampu.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau malu ya?" Naruto sedikit menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya.." muka Sasuke berubah menjadi merah.

"Haha.. akui saja, kau menyukai Neji kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah, kau sok tahu, Naruto!" jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menatap soal-soal di depannya untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Naruto, lalu kenapa kau bilang sekarang Neji-san sedang rindu kekasihnya? Bukankah tadi kau bilang dia sedang single?" Sasuke menatap kembali sahabatnya itu.

Naruto sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Haruskah dia bilang pada Sasuke kalau sekarang Neji sedang 'rindu' untuk menyentuh kekasihnya? Atau dengan kata lain dia akan memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Neji sedang ingin menyentuh seseorang. Haruskah dia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada si polos Sasuke?

"Err.. mungkin dia sedang menyukai orang lain," jawaban aneh kluar dari mulut Naruto. Jelas itu bukan jawaban yang pas atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun jawaban itu sukses membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Benarkah? Apa aku mengenal orang itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah gelisah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. 'Baka! Orang itu kau, Sasuke?' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Mungkin kau akan tahu sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menatap buku-buku statistik di bawahnya. Perasaan kecewa hadir di benaknya mengingat dia baru saja mendengar bahwa orang yang dia cintai selama ini sedang menyukai seseorang.

Keheningan kembali menghiasi kamar itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar menandakan ada pesan baru untuknya. Perlahan diraihnya ponsel berwarna merah kesayangannya itu. Mata Naruto terbelalak membaca pesan yang baru saja diterimanya. Dia menghela nafas panjang setelah membaca pesan itu.

"Sasuke, aku mau pergi membeli makanan," kata Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menanggapi singkat.

"Err, Sasuke, sabaiknya kau pulang saja sekarang," lanjut Naruto.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi.. sebelum hal buruk terjadi padamu, aku sarankan kau pulang secepatnya,"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku belum selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita,"

"Hh, yasudahlah, yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Aku pergi dulu,"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil tetap mengerjakan tugasnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat dia berada di ambang pintu.

"Err, dengar Sasuke. Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Neji untuk hari ini. Mengerti?" lagi-lagi Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Kau mulai aneh, Naruto," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Jaga dirimu, Sasuke," Naruto pun langsung pergi dari situ.

Kini Sasuke sendirian di kamar itu. Menatap bosan pada buku statistika di hadapannya. Tanpa dia sadari, ada bahaya besar yang akan menyerangnya.

====000====

**Ps 1:**

_From : Hyuuga Neji_

_Bisakah kau meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian?_

_Aku ingin 'mencicipi'nya sekarang._

_Jangan coba menghalangiku!_

**TBC**

Ini two shot. Sebenarnya harusnya aku bikin one shot, tapi bagian endingnya masih dalam proses, jadi aku buat jadi 2 chapter. Chap depan **Full Lemon** and ending..

.

Arigatou 4 reading…

Review please… ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm yours!**

By. Paula Nevada

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : M for mature content!

Pair : NejiSasu

Genre : Romance.

Summary : Sikap Neji yang lain dari biasanya membuat Sasuke khawatir. Tanpa dia sadari, hal itu telah membuatnya dengan mudah masuk perangkap Neji. "Aku sudah lama menunggu untuk menyentuhmu seperti ini, Sasuke," Warning! LEMON! YAOI! Don't like don't read! Twoshot!

**====000====**

"Ssshh.. sasu-kee.." suara desisan Neji dari kamar mandi terdengar lagi oleh Sasuke.

Kini dia mendengar suara itu sangat jelas karena air keran yang tadi dinyalakan kini sepertinya telah dimatikan.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke arah pintu kamar mandi karena merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Neji. Dia seakan lupa dengan peringatan Naruto yang tadi memperingatkannya untuk tidak dekat-dekat Neji untuk hari ini.

"Neji-san? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji tentu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Hanya saja dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi normal untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ughh.. Sasuke…" lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengar namanya disebut.

"Neji-san? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya.

"Emhh, ya.. sepertinya.. aku sakit," jawab Neji dengan nafas tersengal.

"Apa perlu aku belikan obat? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir hal gila apa yang sedang Neji rencanakan untuk menjebak Sasuke yang masih polos itu.

"Kau.. mau.. membantuku, Sasuke?" Neji menghentikan 'aktivitas' tangannya dalam memanja dirinya sendiri dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Tentu. Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Neji-san?"

Neji menyeringai mendengar mangsanya semakin mendekati jebakan yang dia buat.

"Kau yakin bersedia membantuku?" Neji balik bertanya tanpa bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Ya. Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke.

Seringai Neji makin lebar. Perlahan dibukanya kunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Masuklah, Sasuke!" perintah Neji.

Sasuke pun menurut. Wajahnya bersemu merah mengingat dia akan masuk ke kamar mandi yang kini sedang dipakai oleh orang yang dia sukai.

Perlahan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu. Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat dia merasakan tangan yang kini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Neji-san," Sasuke hendak melepaskan diri, namun lengan Neji lebih kuat untuk menahan Sasuke tetap dalam pelukkannya.

Bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Neji menyapu telinga kirinya.

"Aku sudah lama menantikan hari ini Sasuke," kata Neji sambil mencium tengkuk Sasuke.

"Enh.."

"Sudah lama menunggu untuk menyentuhmu seperti ini," Neji mendaratkan satu tangannya di tengan selangkangan Sasuke -yang masih tertutup celana- dan meremasnya pelan.

"Akh.. le-lepaskan aku.." Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri.

Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal. Peringatan Naruto tadi yang menyuruhnya pulang dan menghindari Neji untuk hari ini ternyata karena ini.

"Lepas-kan.. aku!" Sasuke terus memberontak.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah, dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Neji. Cepat-cepat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Dia ingin secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun Neji dengan cepat mengejarnya. Dengan hanya dibalut handuk yang melilit perutnya, kini Neji berdiri di depan pintu keluar. Dia menahan Sasuke yang ingin melarikan diri. Dengan cepat Neji mengunci pintu itu dari dalam dan melempar kunci itu ke sembarang tempat. Sementara itu Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Neji, menatap horror pada sosok di depannya. Wajah seputih porselen itu kini penuh dengan rona ketakutan.

===000===

Perlahan Neji mendekati Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari Neji.

"Bi-biarkan aku pergi," desis Sasuke yang masih ketakutan.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Neji dengan seringainya.

Sasuke terus mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya dirinya terhimpit antara tembok dan tubuh Neji. Sasuke menundukan wajahnya. Jujur dia memang menyukai sosok sempurna yang kini ada di hadapannya. Namun bukan seperti ini. Bukan hal seperti ini yang dia inginkan.

Dia takut. Sangat takut mengingat dia tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapa pun sebelum ini. Dia memang beberapa kali membayangkan Neji mencumbunya. Tetapi bukan begini. Bukan begini.

Neji menyentuh dagu Sasuke dan membawa wajah Sasuke yang menunduk menjadi menatapnya. Onyx bertemu silver. Keduanya terpaku oleh pandangan masing-masing.

"Neji-san.. emmh-" bibir pemuda berambut panjang itu menangkap bibir Sasuke tanpa mengijinkan Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sejenak Sasuke masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji. Bibir lembut itu terus melumat bibirnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dan membawanya dalam satu ciuman yang menuntut. Sasuke terpojok. Terhimpit oleh tembok dan rengkuhan bibir Neji. Bersikap pasif dan kini tidak menolak. Karena sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit menginginkannya. Menginginkan suatu saat bisa menjadi milik Neji -seseorang yang paling dia inginkan.

Neji melepaskan bibir Sasuke saat dia merasa pemuda di hadapannya telah kehabisan nafas. Saat itu juga Sasuke jatuh tertunduk di lantai kamar Neji. Lututnya terasa lemas seolah Neji menyerap semua energinya melalui ciuman tadi.

Merasa Sasuke telah lebih menurut dengan permainan yang akan segera dia mulai, Neji menarik lengan Sasuke dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal menuju ke ranjang kecil milik Neji.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" kata Sasuke sambil menggeliatkan badannya untuk turun. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kini terlihat jelas rona kemerah-merahan di wajah seputih porselen milik Sasuke.

Neji membaringkan Sasuke ke ranjang. Sejenak dia memandangi tubuh Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Seringai kembali menghiasi wajah Neji. Kini sorot mata Neji bagaikan serigala lapar yang kapan saja bisa 'memakan' mangsanya yang kini telah terbaring pasrah.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan Nada dingin sambil memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi Neji untuk menutupi semburat merah yang masih menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Kau manis, Sasuke," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Kembali dia menatap Neji dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita! Aku ini laki-la-.. mmph.. mmh," kembali Neji membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan ciumannya.

Namun hanya sebentar saja kedua bibir itu saling berbagi kenikmatan. Kini Neji menjauh dari wajah Sasuke. Namun sorot matanya tetap tertuju pada sepasang mata onyx yang terus membuatnya terpesona.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," kata Neji dengan sedikit menunduk untuk kembali memagut bibir lembut milik Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Dia seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke meragukan indra pendengarannya.

Neji kembali menjauhkan diri dari wajah Sasuke.

"Neji-san.." desis Sasuke sambil menatap tak percaya pada wajah Neji.

"Sasuke…" Neji terdiam sesaat sambil mengusap lembut pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Cukup panggil aku Neji saja," bisik Neji sambil mengecup pelan pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Sasuke.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjut Neji.

Nafas Sasuke tercekat karena begitu bahagia. Dia seperti baru saja ditenggelamkan. Nafasnya seperti sesak, namun kebahagiaan begitu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sekali lagi Sasuke kembali meragukan pendengarannya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Neji lagi.

Sasuke kembali tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Kemudian dia menatap Neji dengan penuh tanya seakan mempertanyakan keseriusan dari kata-kata Neji tadi.

"Jadi.. apa jawabanmu?" tanya Neji lagi.

Sasuke kini telah yakin dengan indra pendengarannya. Hyuuga Neji, seseorang yang telah lama Sasuke sukai kini telah meminta Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya. Apalagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini?

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Neji. Lidahnya seperti kaku bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab 'ya'.

Neji tersenyum lembut menatap kekasih barunya itu. Dia merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Baginya saat ini, tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain berada bersama orang yang dia cintai.

===000===

"Neji.. ahh.. nnhh," Sasuke menggeliat nikmat menikmati lidah Neji yang memanja bagian dadanya.

Sasuke menyusupkan jemarinya pada helai-helai panjang rambut Neji dan menekan kepala Neji untuk tidak menjauh dari dadanya.

Entah sejak kapan keduanya telah sama-sama tak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan langsung dari kulit mereka yang kini tak tertutup apapun.

Kini Sasuke telah menyerah sepenuhnya pada Neji. Tak pernah Sasuke merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan seperti ingin benar-benar dimiliki oleh seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Semua logika di benaknya kini hilang oleh perasaan itu dan membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus takluk semudah itu oleh pesona dari Hyuuga Neji.

"Nnhh.. Neji.."

Sasuke mengerang protes saat Neji menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sasuke.

Dengan posisi masih menindih Sasuke, Neji bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya. Dia kembali menatap mata Sasuke yang kini telah berbeda dengan mata onyx beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini mata onyx itu memancarkan hasrat yang begitu besar. Mata onyx yang berkilat penuh hasrat yang menggelora.

"Jadi? Sejauh mana aku boleh menyentuhmu?" tanya Neji dengan senyum lembutnya.

Di saat seperti ini pun dia masih tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Dia akan berhenti jika Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya bertindak lebih jauh. Sungguh Neji bukanlah seorang penjahat. Dia tidak akan bersikap selembut ini pada seseorang yang tidak dia cintai.

"Nnhh.. sejauh mungkin," jawab Sasuke dengan manja.

Mata Neji membulat. Dia sungguh terkejut dengan jawaban laki-laki yang kini terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Neji tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Dia mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Sasuke," bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, Neji merengkuh tubuh indah di bawahnya dalam sebuah pelukkan hangat. Dia kembali membawa Sasuke dalam ciuman lembutnya.

"Nnhh.. ahh.. Neji.." Sasuke terus mendesah ketika lidah terampil milik Neji telah sampai pada sesuatu milik Sasuke yang telah menegang dengan keras di bawah sana.

Perlahan Neji memegang organ sensitive milik Sasuke dan menjilat kepala organ yang telah mengeluarkan precum itu.

"Ahh.. hh.." Sasuke melengguh pelan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Neji sambil memijat pelan kejantanan Sasuke.

"Hnn.. ya.. Neji.. nnhh.."

Neji tersenyum senang melihat respon dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan tidak sabar dia memasukkan organ sensitive milik Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulum dan menghisap sambil terus memainkan lidah nakalnya pada kejantanan Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh..ahhh..ahh.." Sasuke mengerang nikmat merespon mulut Neji yang masih terus memanjanya.

"Neji.. aku.. aku.. ahhh.." tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan apa yang semenjak tadi ditahan olehnya di dalam mulut Neji.

Tanpa ragu, neji menelannya dan menjilati sisa-sisa sari kenikmatan Sasuke yang tersisa di kejantanan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke kini masih berusaha mengatur tempo nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan pasca orgasme yang nikmat dan melelahkan tadi.

Kini Sasuke harus menerima resikonya. Kesalahannya yang tidak mengindahkan peringatan dari Naruto membuatnya harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau harus mengakui kalau dia juga menginginkannya. Menginginkan disentuh oleh laki-laki yang dari dulu telah mampu menjeratnya.

"Nnh.." Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman ketika merasakan jari ketiga milik Neji masuk dalam rectumnya.

"Sabar ya sayang," kata Neji sambil terus menggerakan jari-jari miliknya untuk memperlebar jalan masuknya itu.

"Sakit," rajuk Sasuke.

Neji tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mendadak menjadi seperti anak kecil.

"Ahh.." Sasuke mengerang ketika tiba-tiba Neji menemukan satu titik yang membuatnya merasa begitu nikmat.

"Nah, kau siap?" tanya Neji sambil mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dengan perlahan Neji menekan kejantannya pada lubang milik Sasuke. Mencoba memasukkan organ sensitive miliknya pada rectum milik Sasuke yang belum pernah dimasuki oleh siapa pun.

"Akhh," Sasuke mengerang kesakitan saat kepala kejantanan Neji berhasil menembusnya.

"Sshh.. tahan ya sayang," Neji menekan kuat sampai seluruh kejantanannya berada dalam rectum Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"Akh! Neji!" Sasuke tercekat saat merasa bagian bawahnya terisi penuh. Dinding rectumnya terasa seperti terbakar. Sakit.

Neji menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak keluar masuk rectum Sasuke dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Sensasi dinding sempit milik Sasuke yang begitu mencengkram kejantanan Neji membuatnya seakan lupa untuk bersikap lembut pada Sasuke yang baru pertama kali merasakan indahnya sex.

"Ahh.. hhnn.. Neji.." desahan Sasuke semakin membuat Neji menggila.

Dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dia terus melesak ke bagian tubuh terdalam milik Sasuke. Berulang kali dia menyentuh titik yang membuat Sasuke terus meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang.

"Neji.. ahh.. ahh.. aku.. ahh.." desahan Sasuke semakin menggila saat Neji terus mempercepat gerakannya.

"Sssh.. Sasuke.." desis Neji yang merasakan nikmatnya himpitan dinding rectum Sasuke yang semakin menguat pertanda Sasuke telah hampir mencapai puncaknya lagi.

"Neji! Neji! Ahhhh.." Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan bukti kenikmatannya lagi.

"Sasuke…" tanpa bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, Neji pun menyusul kenikmatan yang telah didapat Sasuke.

"Nnhh.. Neji.." Sasuke mendesis pelan saat dia merasakan kehangatan sari kenikmatan Neji yang membanjiri rectumnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Neji ambruk dan memeluk Sasuke yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke," kata Neji sambil mengecup pelan kening Sasuke.

**===000===**

Di sebuah café yang bernuansa klasik, tampak dua orang laki-laki sedang duduk bedua sambil menikmati music klasik yang diputar di sana.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku makan?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan rindu padamu, Gaara," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit merayu.

Laki-laki bernama Gaara itu mendecih pelan. Tidak semudah itu dia percaya pada kata-kata kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan cepat dia membuka pesan itu. Seketika muka Naruto dihiasi semburat merah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto hanya menatap Gaara tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Gaara balas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Gaara. Dia membawanya pergi dari café itu dengan buru-buru.

"He-hey.. kita mau kemana?" lagi-lagi Gaara bertanya sambil menyamakan langkah cepat Naruto yang kini masih menarik tangannya.

"Cari Hotel," jawab Naruto singkat.

Tak perlu pertanyaan lagi jika jawaban dari kekasihnya adalah tempat dimana mereka biasa memadu kasih. Semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah Gaara. Dia tahu pasti selanjutnya apa yang akan Naruto lakukan dengannya. Seperti biasa. Bercinta…

**===0000===**

**Ps 2:**

_From : Hyuuga Neji_

_Sasuke's is amazing!_

_Hope u can enjoy it with ur partner._

_Arigatou!_

**===0000===**

**_OWARI_**

Arigatou~ udah baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya.

Kali ini saya hanya bisa membuat lemon yang seperti ini.

Gomenasai, minna..

Ancurrr~ banget. Saya juga tidak memperhatikan typo karena tidak begitu teliti saat pengeditan.

Lain kali saya akan lebih berusaha. ^ ^

.

**Thanks 4 review:**

**Vika, ****Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru, Hayashibara Nao****, ****dobelianaru**** , ****Arisa Adachi, shiRan-chan****, ****icha22madhen**** , ****ArizaKurosaki****, ****meychi, AthaUchida****, ****Kaira Sasaki****, ****Sky pea-chan****, ****gieyoungkyu****.**

.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
